


Thank you fortune cookie

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Food, F/M, Fluff, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: Beast Boy get some encouragement from and unexpected place.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 13





	Thank you fortune cookie

He told her. He had wanted to tell her, he needed to tell her and one day it just came out. 

“I love you Raven” 

Beast Boy was not sure what to expect when he finally said those words. Hey call him an optimist for thinking she might reply in kind. Or to at least say something. It was date 27. Yes he was keeping track, he knew that for them to work things had to go slow and that he was so scared that he was going to screw this up and for the most part he let her take the lead. 

It was great talking and getting to hold her hand, and little by little getting closer. The week before she gave him a kiss that shattered two windows, and melted his sneakers. 

But that night he got a little push. They were at their favorite Chinese restaurant. Good food, vegetarian section on the menu and owners understanding enough to put them in a little corner of the dining room. The night was going well Beast Boy even got a small smile out of her. The bill and the fortune cookies arrived, and they both reach out for the same one accidentally taking each other’s hand. Beast Boy laughed at the simple but pleasant accident and let her take that cookie while he grabbed the other. 

He cracked it open and on the slip of paper it read _**‘Now is your time for destiny’**_. This was a sign! This was fate! The planets were aligned! and the stage was set! They were sitting in the dark alone and happy, and she looked so lovely. The universe was telling him to go for it! He took her hand again this time deliberately this time and said it. 

Ravens eyes filled with shock. Beast Boy had gotten better a reading her muted expressions but the look on her face was completely new to him. Before he could say anything, she was gone. Melted into the booth in a swirl of black energy. 

Beast Boy just sat there motionless staring at the empty seat across from him. He quietly said to the air, “I am an idiot” Fate is a myth, the planets hated him, and the universe wasn’t telling him anything. He just ruined the relationship with the love of his life based on a cookie that the restaurant bought in bulk from a distributor out of Newark! 

He needed to find her, talk to her. He had no idea what he was going to say. What could he say to fix this? That he didn’t lover her? That was a lie and Raven would see right through that. That he was sorry? Sorry for what? All he could do was find her first and hope that his brain would come up with something, that could fix this. 

The Tower was the obvious place to start and Beast Boy didn’t even wait get outside before shifting into a falcon and flying out the door and into the air. The night sky was starless and lighting flashed. He could tell that the clouds were going to open any moment. The rain just started when he landed on the tower roof he shifted back and planned to sprint down to her room and beg for forgiveness until he heard “Azerath Metrion Zinthos…Azerath Metrion Zinthos.” She was chanting right there. Beast Boy called out to her and the rain started falling in sheets. He put his hands on her shoulder and called her again. 

Raven was in such a deep meditation that even with the storm and Beast Boy yelling her name it was a good 5 minutes to pull her out of her trance. Her eyes finally opened. 

“Rae I..” he started but Raven cut him off by grabbing onto him and crushing her lips to his. They held each other for dear life. Thunder boomed, lighting flashed, and they were soaked to the skin. When they finally came for air Raven put her lips to his ear. "I am sorry it was just too much, I love you too" the words spilled out as she held onto him. 

“Oh god Rae I thought I lost you”

“Never”

“Thank you fortune cookie”

“um?”

* * *

Based on Teen Titans Prompt #39 from [@teentitansprompts](https://tmblr.co/mt8e0oeJ4FkcA-4tWbGXgFA) I know this has been done, but I wanted to try my slant on it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/147423274994/thank-you-fortune-cookie Jul 14th, 2016
> 
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
